I Know Where I've Been
by demonlrd66
Summary: song-fic. The mutants march on Washington.


Welcome to yet another Demonlrd fanfic! I (of course) am Demonlrd. I only have 3 things to say before we begin (and 1 after)

1b) I own nothing that isn't mine

2b) I recommend reading these fics in this order: "God Help the Outcasts", "Concrete Angel", "Here's to the Night", "I Know Where I've Been"(this one)

3b) I'm still working on my main story, I've just been... sidetracked...

* * *

I Know Where I've Been

The X-jet landed in the front lawn of a great mansion. The entire school, even the underclassmen, had showed up for this historic event. Sean Cassidy, Banshee, stepped forward to embrace Storm.

"I'm sorry he can't be here for this…" he started.

"We all are," she whispered back.

Mutants from all over the country, from all over the _world_ had come together for this event. Gathered on the front lawn, they prepared for what was to come. Today would be the day the mutants marched on Washington. The owners of the mansion walked among the mutants handing out signs that read: "Mutant Equality NOW", "Mutant Rights Acts", "Mutants are people too", and other similar slogans.

The mutants formed into a group as the sun began to break over the horizon, Storm and Banshee leading the way. Caught up in the moment, Storm opened her mouth and began to sing, her strong, clear voice carrying over the sound of thousands of feet marching as one.

_There's a light in the darkness_

_Though the night is black as my skin_

_There's a light burning bright_

_Showing me the way._

_But I know where I've been_

Banshee looked at the weather witch out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing. They all had their own way of dealing with things. But he did wonder what she was thinking...

_There's a cry in the distance_

_It's a voice that comes from deep within_

Storm's mind was clear for the first time in a long time. She'd never thought she'd be able to do this, yet here she was, with all her X-men. No, she may be in charge, but they were still _his_ X-men.

_Oh, Charles, if only you could be with us now..._

_There's a cry asking why_

_I pray the answer's up ahead,_

She'd been through Hell in her life. She'd been to Heaven too.

She'd been an orphan. A thief. A goddess. An X-man.

_'Cause I know where I've been_

_There's a road we've been travelin'_

_Lost so many on the way_

But she hadn't seen true hell. She'd seen children taken cruelly from this world before their time. A poor homeless orphan with green skin… An abused little girl with broken wings… _They'd_ seen Hell...

_But the riches_

_Will be plenty_

_Worth the price we had to pay_

They had been cut down by intolerance before they'd had a chance to taste the good in life. She would make this world safe for children like them. She would give them all a chance to taste the sweetness of life.

_There's a dream in the future_

One day it would be safe for _all_ children, mutant and human alike. One day, _all_ people would be viewed as people.

_There's a struggle we have yet to win_

As a black, female mutant, Storm knew she was blessed to have the life she did. She knew people she'd never met had fought and died for her rights. Her forbearers had fought for her rights as a black and as a woman. Now it was her turn to fight for her rights as a mutant.

No, not for her. She would fight for the rights of all mutants. From the poor people living in the streets, to the babies yet to be born. She would fight for them all.

_And there's pride in my heart_

_'Cause I know where I'm going_

_And I know where I've been_

As the group of mutants made its way through the streets of Washington, people would pause to look. From the front line, Storm looked each and every one of them in the eye. She looked at them and saw their confusion and fear, their anger and hate, their pity and love. She looked at them all, noble face emotionless, but a smile touched her lips as those around her began to pick up her song.

_(There's a road)_

_There's a road _

_(we must travel)_

_we must travel_

_(There's a promise) _

_There is a promise_

_(We must make)_

_That we must make_

_(but the riches)_

_Oh the riches_

_(Will be plenty)_

_The riches will be plenty_

_(worth the risk)_

_Worth the risk_

_And chances that we take_

The group came to a slow stop and fanned out to fill the entire area. Storm stared straight a head of her at the doors of Congress. Inside, Beast was pitching the Mutant Equality Acts. Looking up, she noticed the open windows of the Senate House.

_There's a dream in the future_

_There's a struggle (struggle) that we have yet to win_

She smiled once as she looked at the people who had followed her here. They were a family. For some, this was the only family they had ever known. Xavier's X-men gathered around her while the other mutants spread out to fill the lawn. Humans stood around the outside of their group, and Storm was pleased to see the humans that had followed her through the streets.

_Use that pride_

_In our hearts_

_To lift us up_

_To tomorrow_

_'Cause just to sit still_

_Would be a sin_

_(I know it, I know it_

_I know where I'm going)_

_And lord knows i know.._

_Where I've been_

Banshee took Storm's hand, and she squeezed it as the doors of Congress swung open, shining bright in the sun likes the gates of Heaven.

_Oh! When we win,_

_I'll give thanks to my god_

_'Cause i know where i've been_

_

* * *

_Well, there ya go. And I should be putting a music video for this on my profile so stay tuned!!

Also, if you ignore the Professor being dead, this could also be a bit of a prequel to "Love Song"

Thanks for reading! Please hit that magic review button!!

~ Demonlrd


End file.
